


Sleeping Snow White

by ddamn



Category: One Direction (Band), Sleeping Beauty (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddamn/pseuds/ddamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто Луи, которому для счастья не хватает как раз того, чего у его клиентов в избытке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Snow White

— Луи, — звучит короткое в трубке, звонок обрывается, но ему и не нужно продолжение. Парень бросает полотенце на стол, развязывает фартук и оставляет его на стуле в подсобке, куда и вошел ответить на звонок.  
  
Поправив волосы, он накидывает на плечи джинсовку и торопится к выходу, коротко кивнув коллеге по пути — она прикроет, а Луи в долгу не останется. У них есть целая схема.  
  
На улице уже ждёт знакомая чёрная машина, Луи забирается на заднее сидение, громко хлопает дверкой. Шофёр тут же высказывает своё отношение к подобному эксплуатированию вверенного ему автомобиля.  
  
— Прости, Ворчун*, — не сдерживается Луи, растягиваясь, потирая шею. Ему предстоит тяжелая ночь.  
  
Путь в загородный особняк проходит в тишине и едва ли заметно для парня, скидывающего сообщения матери. Должна же она думать, что у него всё отлично.  
  
Ровная дорога сменяется гравием, приятно хрустящим под колёсами, и Луи выскакивает на улицу, едва машина замирает. Он бросает приветствие охраннику, что каждый раз сопровождает его безразличным взглядом, улыбается девушке за столом у кабинета Злой Королевы**, и, не утруждая себя стуком, входит.  
  
Женщина со свойственной ей аристократичной неторопливостью отворачивается от окна, и, растягивая губы в едва заметной улыбке, опускается на край стола. Юбка-карандаш красиво обтягивает её бёдра, и даже Луи интересно, а смогла бы она закинуть ногу на ногу в настолько узкой вещице?..  
  
— Как самочувствие? — вместо приветствия, и Луи знает только один ответ, _правильный,_ который поможет ему заработать сегодня.  
  
— Отлично, — он улыбается, стягивая джинсовку, пока женщина нажимает что-то на селекторе, связываясь с секретарём.  
  
— Чай, — одно слово, _команда,_ и дальше всё развивается по знакомому и привычному плану.  
  
Луи скидывает одежду, _полностью_ скидывает одежду, Злая Королева придирчиво оглядывает его тело на предмет ушибов или повреждений, кивает секретарше, указывая на малейшие несовершенства, и девушка быстро исправляет всё тонким слоем тонального крема.  
  
— Я когда-нибудь смогу узнать, что происходит, когда я без сознания? — звучит уже привычный вопрос, на что женщина только усмехается, указывая Луи на чашку чая, уже приправленного точной дозой снотворного. Парень послушно осушает её, в который раз отдаваясь воле случая, надеясь, что никто ничего не напутал и в его организме не окажется смертельной дозы.  
  
— Как знать, — только улыбается женщина, в сотый раз обходя его, удостоверяясь, что всё идеально. — А теперь тебе пора.  
  
И Луи как всегда проходит в одну и ту же комнату. Почему-то ему повезло — она самая последняя, что значит, что две стены занимают красивые, по-настоящему королевские окна. И вид из них, следует заметить, не менее совершенный.  
  
Парень ложится на постель, он чувствует, как медленно тяжелеет всё тело, его словно придавливает к кровати. По груди пробегаются холодные руки одной из помощниц. Сначала она прикрывает его простынёй, затем поправляет волосы (в особо плохие дни она сбрызгивает их лаком, заставляя лежать, как в её понимании было красиво).  
  
Она уходит спустя, кажется, мгновение, после чего Луи проваливается в прекрасное _никуда,_ лишенное ответственности, работы, учёбы, семьи, друзей.  
  
Злая Королева приводит его в чувство всего ничего спустя, но по настенным часам Луи понимает, что прошло уже два часа с его попадания в эту привычную комнату.  
  
Голова кружится, во всём теле слабость, и Злая Королева снова смеется над его неосознанным бредом, но даже своим мутным сознанием Луи хватается за черный кусочек бумаги у прикроватной тумбы. Он незаметно поднимает его, когда склоняется надеть носки, суёт в один из вэнсов, кажется, визитку — у него было не особо много времени разглядеть.  
  
Злая Королева сопровождает его до двери, проводит взглядом из окна, наблюдая, хорошо ли обращается с Луи водитель, придерживая под руку у ступенек — малейший синяк на теле подчинённого стоил бы второму работы.  
  
Ворчун ничего не говорит по дороге, он ведёт медленно, позволяя Луи прийти в себя.  
  
Уже в конце дороги парень спускает руку к обуви, стаскивает, вынимая черную визитку.  
  
**_«Гарри Стайлс. Адвокат,»_** — гласит надпись простым шрифтом, и Луи уже знает, к кому обратится, если ему не удастся самому разобраться в этом загадочном клубе, в котором есть только одно правило: _«никаких проникновений»._

**Author's Note:**

> * Ворчун — один из семи гномов из Белоснежки.  
> ** Злая Королева примерно оттуда же.


End file.
